


Counting stars

by Nocchi_D_F



Category: Marvel, X Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocchi_D_F/pseuds/Nocchi_D_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【人设是电影版，Taylor版Remy×Evan版Pietro，不是漫画】Pietro和Remy曾经在拉斯维加斯热恋的时候共同许下去北欧数星星的愿望，但是随着时间的推移和生活的变化Pietro发现自己和Remy之间的裂痕开始逐步扩大……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Counting stars上  
序：  
【当你阅读时，请打开counting stars这首歌，会更有感觉哦】  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars  
最近，我辗转难眠  
梦想着那些我们曾经能完成的事情  
宝贝，我早已在内心深深地祈祷  
祈祷我不再看重名利与金钱  
我们将一起数着满天繁星，没错，我们将一起数着满天繁星  
Pietro被纽约的细雨惊醒。时间是3.14am，Remy还是没有回来，他早就想到了。  
他的睡眠质量早就被生活折磨得支离破碎。银发的男孩走到了窗台前，揉着朦胧的睡眼，静静地看着这座被细雨洗刷的城市。  
纽约是个热闹喧嚣的城市，她对着怀揣梦想的年轻人敞开着怀抱。但她在深夜只会将黛墨色的裙摆布满天穹，洒下一颗颗刺骨而冰冷的雨珠。远处是灯火通明的曼哈顿，一座座商业写字楼的灯火点亮了整个曼岛。那里是属于怀揣梦想的年轻人的奋斗领地。他知道，其中一扇明亮的窗口里就是Remy在的地方。  
但是曼岛上空还有直插黛色云脉的高耸大楼，他们静候，他们等待，为一架架路过纽约飞机闪烁着自己孤独而寂寞的航标灯。  
他望着那航标灯出神。

他觉得自己就是那孤独的光点。

Pietro凝视着手机那个3:14 a.m字样下的背景是两个男人的合照。画面里，阳光斜斜地倚靠在棕发男人的身上，洒下一片金色的光晕，而棕发男人的右臂正勾着银发男孩的脖子，看向男孩的眼神满满地含着蜜糖般的笑意。银发男孩灿烂的笑容令夕阳黯然失色，他的左手举着一根巨大的彩虹波板糖，灵巧的粉红舌头正轻轻舔舐着糖果，而空出的右手正举着手机。他们的头紧紧挨在一起，就像是磁石和磁铁一般相互吸引着，仿佛就算是任何事物都无法使他们分离。在发觉时间变成了3:16a.m的时候pietro发觉他盯着手机上的屏保足足出神两分钟。

Life does change.

回忆是那么的甜蜜，而现实却如同一盆冰冷刺骨的水哗啦一下把Pietro拉回残酷的现实。他妄想继续沉醉在过去的美好，但现实却把他毫不留情地从云端狠狠拉扯到谷底。

Pietro自暴自弃地把头埋在手臂上，他已经快疯了。  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. 01

01：  
Pietro向来对生活中的一切充满了向往与期待。这是他二十一年来的人生信条。他热爱自己生长的城市，热爱自己的家庭。他本应该热爱自己的工作，因为警察的职业向来充满了惊险与刺激。  
“下次谁他妈再跟我说美国警察每天的工作生活丰富多彩，我一定会狠狠打他的屁股。”  
John Allerdyce懒懒地倚靠在警车里的皮质靠背上如是说。暗金色的头发被他用发胶向后固定，发根却露出亚洲人的黑色，蓝色短袖警服下肌肉虬结的手臂撑在暗棕色眼眸的旁边，右手手背固定着一个鲨鱼牙齿状的皮套，而那是有十米射程的喷火装置。他那一张美国高中生一样的年轻脸庞上闪烁着桀骜不驯的神采。

“John，这不是CSI犯罪现场调查，至少我们现在还不是，” Robert “Bobby” Louis Drake说道，“你不能指望夜间巡逻除了有一群未成年高中生在酒吧门口喝得烂醉然后闹事或者一些不知死活的毒贩在公然做毒品交易以外还有什么重大事件，比如x战警内战把拉斯维加斯夷为平地。”

眼前这个正在驾驶着警车的男孩和另外两个人一样，二十岁出头，却显得成熟干练，不像他的名字——用John的话来说，是又臭又长，还带着一股子变装皇后味。冰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨凝视着前方闪烁的无数绚烂霓虹灯，金色的头发短而硬，如同一丛倒刺，握着方向盘的手臂可以清晰地看见血管的脉络，还有发达的肱二头肌。

“得了吧Bobby，我知道你已经无聊疯了。”John嘲讽地一口咬定。

而Bobby沉默了良久。

John露出了坏笑，这表示他又赢了。

John Allerdyce和Robert “Bobby” Louis Drake这两个男孩在警校与Pietro结识，并且迅速成为了好友。他们会一起训练，一起偷偷逃课，一起拿着伪造ID在深夜溜到赌城的小酒吧喝上几口酒，或者在顺利完成任务的夜晚去到最大的GAY BAR彻夜狂欢。关于他们的过去，Pietro只愿意如此描述——John和Bobby曾经共同度过了一段最艰难痛苦的岁月，因此他们拥有彼此的一切。

他们从警校毕业，然后被分配到LVMPD做实习警察。

对于警察可以有很多定义，比如拉风地骑着哈雷摩托，引擎声震天响，在街道上一路狂飙追赶嫌犯来一场肾上腺素爆表的生死时速；又或者是举着枪潜伏在公寓里监视着毒枭的秘密交易；再不然还可以与劫匪来一场真人版的枪战，受点工伤，被颁发个荣誉勋章。  
惊险刺激。

但是他们被分配到了夜间巡警的工作，这就不怎么不错了。

夜间巡警意味什么？八九点钟，拿着自己的三倍浓缩咖啡，还有高热量的甜甜圈支撑一整夜，几人一伙，坐在警车上围着热闹的不夜城转个两三圈（却还不能下车来玩几把老虎机或者俄罗斯转盘）要是看见什么醉酒高中生，初来乍到不知行规的小毒贩，皮条客还有小偷之类的，举出警察证，把他们带回局子里来个LVMPD（拉斯维加斯警局）几日游，完事。

单调乏味，一点也不刺激。

Pietro望着窗外，望着陪伴他二十年岁月的璀璨夜景出了神。 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pietro人生中的前二十一年在拉斯维加斯度过。

那是世界闻名的沙漠乐园，一个交织着金钱，名利和欲望的地方，但是感谢上帝他成长在一个不那么物质的家庭——一个父亲……和另一个父亲还有一个姐姐。他和姐姐wanda是领养的，他们的生母早在他们会行走时就不幸离世，可怜的男孩甚至不记得母亲的样子和姓名。在他们两岁的时候，那两个面带笑容的男人就领养了睁着懵懂的大眼睛的男孩和女孩。Pietro至今还记得那个温暖的微笑，有着卷卷棕发的男人用他宛如海洋般蔚蓝的眼睛看着抱着皮球的pietro轻轻问道：“我们一起回家？”  
而pietro仿佛是被那片柔和的海洋深深地吸引住，不由自主地伸出了他稚嫩的小手。在下一个瞬间他被棕发男人轻轻抱起，pietro只觉得有什么温暖的话语在脑内萦绕。如此轻柔，如此美好。  
“Let’s go home，Erik.”  
——以至于pietro忽略了远处的站在棕发的旁边的男人突然对棕发回应了一个露出鲨鱼一般的整齐牙齿和属于食肉动物的占有欲的笑容。  
被鲨鱼牙男人抱在怀里的Wanda当时就大哭了起来。

Erik和Charles对他们关怀备至。他们尽了自己的一切努力来让两个小家伙认可自己，而Pietro从不觉得自己的生活有任何一点的缺失残损。  
他就在这个和睦温馨的家庭一点点成长起来，被两个父亲教导成一名正统美国少年。6岁的时候他发觉了自己是一名同性恋，但他一点也不觉得恐惧。他生在在同性恋家庭，父亲们从小就教导他做真实的自己，哪怕同性恋在当时的美国社会依旧会受到歧视与排挤——但是这里可是拉斯维加斯！大街上随便拉住一个打扮成嬉皮士的路人都有可能是正在凯撒大酒店豪赌的黑帮头领私生子，谁还管你是一个drama queen或者是一个同性恋呢？

以后的日子里，他顺利读完了高中，但是似乎男孩对学习不是那么感兴趣，所以毕业之后pietro直接去了警校读书，而他在警校的最大收获是两个在生命长路中尤其重要的挚友——John Allerdyce以及Robert “Bobby” Louis Drake。

这就是他人生中前二十年了，不怎么精彩，也不怎么乏味，正统的美国生活。

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

有什么打破了Pietro的沉思，是Bobby的脏话。

等等……Bobby的脏话？上帝在上，Bobby爆过的粗口他们屈指可数。一定是他幻听了。

“操他妈的上帝啊……”而Bobby瞪大了他冰蓝色的眼珠，又重复了一遍这亵渎神灵的话。

“BOBBY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU……Oh,Jes……”在顺着Bobby呆滞的目光看去之后Pietro深深倒抽了一口冷气。

那个方向充斥着尖叫的人群还有冲天的火光。  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
